


Presents

by unhappyhippo



Series: Ryan 'Rachel' Ross [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Genderfuck, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappyhippo/pseuds/unhappyhippo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> On his birthday Brendon had spent about three hours going down on her in the back of a rented car at the local make out point at wherever they were in the tour at the time.  Ryan gave awesome birthday presents and had taken him out there as a surprise, but Brendon had driven them both back, because she’d temporarily lost the use of her legs.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Always a girl Ryan

The logistics had always been less trouble than you might think.

They were all naked – had been since almost as soon as they’d got through the door following her birthday party – and piled on the bed. Spencer slid a lubed finger into her asshole while she was kissing Jon, and Brendon had his mouth on her breast.

He stretched her quickly and efficiently before pulling her away from both of them and seating her on his lap while he sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. Ryan twisted and hissed a little, as she always did at the first, burning stretch, but the pain soon went away as Spencer buried himself snugly in her ass.

Jon and Brendon were back in touch within moments; Brendon with his (rather enjoyable, Ryan thought) oral fixation, spreading her legs and putting his mouth straight on her pussy, and Jon standing on the bed with his legs on either side of them, hands braced over them against the wall, and his cock offered up. Ryan took his cock eagerly into her mouth, even as Brendon slipped his tongue inside her pussy, making her moan around her own mouthful.

One of Ryan’s hands was in Brendon’s thick, silky hair and the other holding Jon’s hips. Jon’s hands were stroking her hair and touching her face, her eyes, the corners of her mouth around his cock.

She looked up at Jon, seeing the way his eyes took it all in. He liked the visual element, liked to see her lips stretched wide around his dick. He often took photos or films of all of them that they watched together on the couch, sniggering and giggling and poking each other sometimes, but most often slipping once again into heated touches and ending up on the floor.

She let him take pictures of her naked and touching herself for the camera. She dressed up in fancy underwear, and sometimes dressed _Brendon_ up in her fancy underwear for him; for Jon’s birthday last year for example. She rather thought Jon actually liked the sight of that better. Brendon’s ass was a thing of beauty, especially encased in silk and lace, and Jon appreciated that sort of thing. Ryan, alas, had no curves to speak of.

Spencer was cupping her small breasts and playing with her nipples, pinching and rubbing, just as she liked. They’d be sore, soon, but not yet.

Spencer had teased her about being flat-chested when they were in their teens, and Ryan had sulked, retaliating that maybe Ryan didn’t have any tits, but Spencer made up for it. Spence, sensitive about his weight then – and still in fact – had been furious, and refused to talk to her all day, until she’d climbed up into his bed that night with a quart of ice cream as an apology, not knowing how to say, then, that she thought Spencer was pretty much perfect as he was. Instead she’d gossiped bitchily in whispers about Tracy Marshall getting knocked up by the quarterback.

Brendon’s tongue rubbed up flat and hard against her clit, and he pushed his fingers into her pussy. She groaned around Jon’s dick and clenched hard around Spencer in her ass as she came against Brendon’s tongue. Brendon was really fucking good at that.

On his birthday Brendon had spent about three hours going down on her in the back of a rented car at the local make out point at wherever they were in the tour at the time. Ryan gave awesome birthday presents and had taken him out there as a surprise, but Brendon had driven them both back, because she’d temporarily lost the use of her legs.

Spence thrust his hips up a few times, hissing, in response to her orgasm before settling down again, and becoming once again content to remain still and just seated within her ass while Brendon ate out her pussy.

Spence had always been patient, even as a teenaged boy, which was a fucking miracle what with the crazy hormones. He’d supported her when she’d decided she wanted to be called Ryan, not Rachel. The name had stuck, but fortunately her experiments with sleeping with girls and dressing in drag had not, because she’d made a weird-looking boy. But Spencer had listened to her talk with stars in her eyes about Jac, and taken her shopping for pants. Spence had waited until she got up the nerve to kiss him one night, a stupidly long time, _years_ after she first realized she wanted to, and only after told her what an idiot she’d been. Spence would wait for her.

Jon took the moans of her orgasm as a cue to start thrusting; short thrusts, but rhythmic between her lips, and Ryan took her hands off Brendon’s hair to cup Jon’s balls and jack the length of his dick not in her mouth.

Ryan liked giving blowjobs, liked the intimacy of it, liked that the subtle press of her tongue could cause _this reaction_ , that the slide of her lips could cause _that_.

She was good at it, too, and soon Jon was coming in her mouth. She swallowed him down, and then Jon was kissing her, hard and searing, before gentling to soft and sweet.

Brendon hadn’t stopped his attentions, and he rubbed his thumb up hard and just right beside his tongue against her clit, and she groaned out another hard orgasm into Jon’s mouth.

Jon pulled away, and this was, apparently, the cue for an all-change. Brendon backed off and Spencer lifted her off his dick and onto all fours. She groaned as Spence thrust his cock back into her ass without preamble, and this time he meant business. He fucked her hard and steady and she bit her lip. She didn’t always enjoy getting fucked up the ass, but she loved the aftermath when she always felt hot and raw and sore and could feel it for a long time after. Could feel _them_ for a long time after.

Once, she’d let them all fuck her ass in the tour bus, one after the other, bent over the couch, skirts up around her waist, panties round her ankles, before doing an interview. She’d sat primly on her tender ass in the interview, knees pressed together trying not to squirm, feeling hot and dirty at how sore and raw her ass felt from their use of it. She’d acquitted herself better in the interview then the other three though, who hadn’t been able to look away from her for a moment.

Spence fucked her hard and thoroughly, his hands gripping her hip bones hard enough to bruise. He never meant to bruise her, she knew, but had gotten a lot stronger than he thought. He was always sorry after, covering her tender, darkening skin with kisses. Although he always bitched she wouldn’t bruise so fucking easily if she put some fucking flesh on her bones. He was always trying to get her to put more weight on by forcing food on her, something she was frankly quite happy to accommodate because Spencer made awesome waffles and Ryan always burned anything she tried to make. It did no good though; Ryan was never going to get much bigger, no matter how many times she licked chocolate sauce off his dick, although she was more than willing to give it the old college try. Turnabout was fair play, though, and she made him lick _Ben and Jerry’s_ off her chest despite his protests. She loved his soft little belly, even though he was deathly sensitive about it while trying, and failing horribly, to pretend he wasn’t. Jon had a delightful little belly, too, but he genuinely didn’t give a damn, so it was much more fun to press raspberry kisses into the soft flesh of Spencer’s middle and watch him blush and squirm irritably, and push her away half-heartedly.

He fucked her hard, and she’d be deliciously sore in the morning, and maybe Brendon or Jon would rim her when they woke up, while the other one licked her pussy. Maybe while Spence fucked one of them, or maybe had Ryan’s mouth.

Spencer groaned and came in her ass. He pulled out and Ryan felt the slickness of come, as they’d stopped using condoms when they’d decided there wouldn’t be anyone else and they were all clean.

He moved away and Brendon was in position within seconds, settling between her thighs and pushing into her pussy. She groaned, because fucking _finally_ – was tonight for her or wasn’t it, godammit? – and he began fucking her fast and hard.

He rubbed his fingers over her exposed asshole, stretched and slick and tender from where Spencer had already had her, and she squirmed. At the same time his other hand went between her legs and rubbed up hard against her clit. She made an embarrassing mewling noise and came again. He fucked her through her orgasm before pulling out and pushing her over onto her back.

She lay sprawled out on the bed, and Brendon pushed her legs further apart. She could see Jon behind him, camera in hand, and made no effort to move, letting him look his fill and capture the moment as he wanted.

Brendon was slightly less patient though, only waiting a few moments before sliding between her legs again and into her pussy. They’d done it this way when Brendon had lost his virginity, too; missionary position, nothing fancy.

Brendon had been ready to go again about half an hour later then, energizer bunny that he was, and they’d done it almost exactly the same the second time. Except _that_ time Spencer had been buried in Brendon’s ass as well.

Brendon had got a _lot_ fucking better at this since then – there’d been plenty of practice – and Ryan wrapped her legs around his waist as he fucked her hard and sweet. Jon came alongside her and started kissing her, while she felt Spence’s mouth at her nipples, sucking and biting. She ground up hard against Brendon and came yet again, clenching deliberately around him, so he gave a strangled curse and bit down on Jon’s handily available shoulder when he came.

Ryan settled down into the bed, not bothering with cleanup, and Spencer spooned up behind her, cock nestled snugly between her cheeks, ready for the morning. Brendon faced her, arms around her waist, and Jon was snuggled up behind him.

Her ass and nipples were sore, and her mouth and pussy felt swollen and hot. It was fucking great being the only girl in the band.

Spence’s birthday was in only a few days, though, and she worried it was going to be tough to top tonight, although tonight had been mostly for her, and on his birthday, of course, it would be all about Spence. Still, Ryan had been practicing her moves with a strap on she’d bought, and Brendon had also been honing his deep-throating skills with it. She was confident it would be a night to remember, too.

***  



End file.
